Team Eclipse
Team Eclipse is the villainous organization of Roria. Members of the team have a very different perspective of both people and Pokémon — they assume that humans and Pokémon are not in harmony with one another. Promptly after the player starts his or her journey and proceeds to Route 1, the player's in-game parents get kidnapped by Team Eclipse at home. From this point onward, the player will frequently run into Eclipse members and must stop their evil plans in order to rescue his or her parents whilst saving Roria. Showdowns # Cheshma Town & Gale Forest: The so-called "Professor's friend" Linda steals player's Brick Bronze Necklace and rushes off into the forest, but gets cornered in a dead end. The player must confront her to retrieve the necklace, and while doing so, she reveals her true identity as an Eclipse Member. However, after getting the Float Badge from Rosecove Gym, the player runs into Prof. Cypress, and he talks like he has no idea who Linda is, calling her "a strange woman" rather than her name. # Route 6 & Mt. Igneus: In order to wake Legendary Pokémon Groudon to use its power, Team Eclipse raids Brimber Gym and steals the Red Orb, then heads inside the volcano. After the player takes out all of the grunts, Eclipse Admin Harry activates the Red Orb nevertheless! # Lighthouse, Rosecove Beach: Setting their aim on another Legendary Pokémon Kyogre, Eclipse grunts surround the lighthouse, threatening Rival Tess and her grandfather to hand over the Blue Orb. Despite being wiped out by the player again, Eclipse Admin Gabe accidentally activates the Blue Orb by throwing it into the sea in a fit, instantly setting up a downpour... # Anthian City: Before the player arrives, the villainous team had already invaded the city once, but was stopped by the police and had a few of their grunts arrested. Nevertheless, after acquiring Soaring Badge, Team Eclipse attacks the city again, this time with reinforcements, overpowering the police and stealing the Prison Bottle from Pokémon Museum of History. Admin Tyler manages to blast the power core that supports the whole city, while Rival Jake charges forward to Anthian Park alone — where the airship of Team Eclipse landed, only to be caught by other Eclipse Admins before he even has a chance to stop them. The player and Rival Tess sneak through Anthian Sewer in order to rescue Jake, but a familiar face shows up right in front of them! # Aredia Ruins: While paying a visit to the ruins to honour his ancestors, Prince Ryan runs into a few Eclipse Grunts who stole the King's Red Jewel, trying to find the rumoured powerful Pokémon inside and thinking that the Jewels may please their Boss. With the assistance of the player, the Eclipse Grunts are outmatched and expelled, dropping the Jewel in the process. # Route 14: On the way to Frostveil City, the player and Rival Tess bump into 3 Eclipse Members trying to get some new recruits. Tess refuses to join the side of evil and has the player battle those Grunts. After defeating the 2 Grunts, the masked Admin suddenly talks about reuniting with player and Tess, revealing himself to be...! # Eclipse Base: The player has reached the headquarters of Team Eclipse. After battling through the facility, they finally reach the Eclipse runaway. Team Eclipse escapes with the player's parent's while a certain admin holds off the player. # Aborille Outpost/Demon's Tomb: After traversing Route 18, the player goes here to rescue their parents and stop Team Eclipse from summoning Hoopa. However, the Bronze Brick flies out of the player's hands and completes the portal, unsealing Hoopa. After gloating about his successful plan, the Boss of Team Eclipse faces the player for one last showdown! Battles Gale Forest |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Howl}} |- |Attack1=Leer|Attack2=Tackle|Attack3=Arm Thrust}} |- Route 6 |- |- |Attack1=Howl|Attack2=Sand Attack|Attack3=Bite|Attack4=Odor Sleuth}} |- |Attack1=Supersonic|Attack2=Astonish|Attack3=Bite|Attack4=Wing Attack}} |- Mt. Igneus |- |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Rock Throw|Attack3 = Harden|Attack4 = Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge|Attack2 = Harden|Attack3 = Mud-Slap}} |- |- |Attack1 = Poison Sting|Attack2 = Leer|Attack3 = Bite|Attack4 = Glare}} |- |- |Attack1 = Focus Energy|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Flame Burst|Attack4 = Ember}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Supersonic}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Fury Cutter|Attack2 = Pursuit|Attack3 = Metal Sound|Attack4 = Swords Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Fury Attack|Attack2 = Leer|Attack3 = Pluck|Attack4 = Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1 = Hypnosis|Attack2 = Embargo|Attack3 = Rock Polish|Attack4 = Psywave}} |- Rosecove Beach |- |- |Attack1 = Comet Punch|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Circle Throw|Attack4 = Vital Throw}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Air Cutter|Attack3 = Confuse Ray|Attack4 = Swift}} |- |- |Attack1 = Curse|Attack2 = Confuse Ray|Attack3 = Night Shade|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Odor Sleuth|Attack2 = Roar|Attack3 = Swagger|Attack4 = Assurance}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smokescreen|Attack2 = Curse|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Lava Plume}} |- |Attack1 = Glare|Attack2 = Poison Fang|Attack3 = Night Slash|Attack4 = Venom Drench}} |- |Attack1 = Acid|Attack2 = Swallow|Attack3 = Stockpile|Attack4 = Spit Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Ancient Power|Attack3 = Metal Claw|Attack4 = Bug Bite}} |- |Attack1 = Confuse Ray|Attack2 = Brine|Attack3 = Ancient Power|Attack4 = Giga Drain}} |- |Attack1 = Acid Spray|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Slash|Attack4 = Toxic}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Encore|Attack3 = Acid Spray|Attack4 = Toxic}} |- |Attack1 = Fury Swipes|Attack2 = Fake Out|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble Beam}} |- |- |Attack1 = Swagger|Attack2 = Low Kick|Attack3 = Payback|Attack4 = Brick Break}} |- |Attack1 = Fake Out|Attack2 = Nature Power|Attack3 = Razor Wind|Attack4 = Feint Attack}} |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Metal Claw|Attack3 = Hone Claws|Attack4 = Beat Up}} |- |Attack1 = Acid|Attack2 = Swallow|Attack3 = Stockpile|Attack4 = Spit Up}} |- |Attack1 = Embargo|Attack2 = Rock Slide|Attack3 = Cosmic Power|Attack4 = Psychic}} |- Anthian Park |- and clearing Anthian Sewer''}} |- |- |Attack1=Solar Beam|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Synthesis|Attack4=Sleep Powder}} |- |Attack1=Ice Punch|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Screech|Attack4=Aqua Tail}} |- |Attack1=Brave Bird|Attack2=Night Slash|Attack3=Blaze Kick|Attack4=Thunder Punch}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Brine|Attack4=Dragon Tail}} |- |Attack1=Dazzling Gleam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Psychic|Attack4=Calm Mind}} |- Anthian Sewer |- |- |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- Aredia Ruins |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Route 14 |- |- |- |Attack1 = Gastro Acid|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Coil|Attack4 = Haze}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge Bomb|Ability = Levitate|Attack2 = Explosion|Attack3 = Destiny Bond|Attack4 = Belch}} |- |Attack1 = Crunch|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Coil|Attack4 = Wring Out}} |- |- |Attack1 = Pin Missile|Ability = Sand Veil|Attack2 = Energy Ball|Attack3 = Sandstorm|Attack4 = Cotton Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Taunt|Ability = Immunity|Attack2 = Swords Dance|Attack3 = Close Combat|Attack4 = X-Scissor}} |- |Attack1 = Scary Face|Ability = Moxie|Attack2 = Crunch|Attack3 = Facade|Attack4 = Rock Climb}} |- |- |Attack1 = Agilty|Ability = Motor Drive|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Ability = Rivalry|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Odour Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} |- Eclipse Base Lobby |- |- |- |Attack1=Belch|Attack2=Acid Armor|Attack3=Memento|Attack4=Gunk Shot}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Belch|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Flatter}} |- |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=|Attack3=|Attack4=}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Charm|Attack3=Telekinesis|Attack4=Magic Room}} |- |Attack1=Extrasensory|Attack2=Feint Attack|Attack3=Double Team|Attack4=Substitute}} |- Cafeteria |- |- |Attack1=Dig|Attack2=Double-Edge|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |- |Attack1=Cotton Guard|Attack2=Play Rough|Attack3=Wish|Attack4=Light Screen}} |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Baton Pass|Attack3=Role Play|Attack4=Safeguard}} |- Power Plant |- |- |Attack1=Body Slam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Earth Power}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Shell Smash|Attack3=Heat Wave|Attack4=Incinerate}} |- |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Punishment|Attack3=Fling|Attack4=Hammer Arm|}} |- |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Magic Coat|Attack3=Tri Attack|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- Quarters |- |- |Attack1=Psychic|Attack2=Psyshock|Attack3=Nasty Plot|Attack4=Future Sight}} |- |- |Attack1=Megahorn|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Close Combat|}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Swords Dance|Attack3=Guillotine|Attack4=Superpower}} |- Security Room |- |- |Attack1=Lock-On|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Zap Cannon}} |- |Attack1=Screech|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Power Whip|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Night Slash|Attack2=Snatch|Attack3=Dark Pulse}} |- Hangar |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Attack2 = Odor Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Slam|Attack2 = Phantom Force|Attack3 = Heavy Slam|Attack4 = Power Whip}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} |- Aborille Outpost |- |- |Attack1=Night Slash|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Quash}} |- |- |Attack1=Body Slam|Attack2=Attract|Attack3=Hone Claws}} |- |Attack1=Play Rough|Attack2=Giga Impact}} |- |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam|Attack2=Zap Cannon|Attack3=Magnet Rise}} |- |Attack1=Fell Stinger|Attack2=Destiny Bond|Attack3=Hydro Pump}} |- |- |Attack1=Misty Terrain|Attack2=Aromatherapy|Attack3=Moonblast|Attack4=Petal Dance}} |- |Attack1=Reflect|Attack2=Psychic}} |- |- |Attack1=Scary Face|Attack2=Discharge|Attack3=Wild Charge}} |- |Attack1=Synchronoise|Attack2=Double-Edge}} |- |- |Attack1=Hyper Voice}} |- |Attack1=Double-Edge}} |- Demon's Tomb |- |- |Attack1=Water Shuriken|Attack2=Shadow Sneak|Attack3=Toxic Spikes|Attack4=Substitute}} |- |Attack1=Spirit Shackle|Attack2=Sucker Punch|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Darkest Lariat|Attack3=Cross Chop|Attack4=Outrage}} |- |Attack1=Waterfall|Attack2=Aqua Jet|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- |Attack1 = Giga Drain|Attack2=Aerial Ace|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1=Flare Blitz|Attack2=Dragon Claw|Attack3=Rock Slide|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- Trivia *Linda is the only Eclipse Member that has her exact rank kept unknown, only going with the trainer class "Eclipse Member" rather than "Eclipse Admin" or "Eclipse Grunt". *Before Anthian City update, Eclipse Member Linda's Poochyena and Pancham were 2 levels lower, giving only 47 and 105 EXP Points respectively. *Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival — Polyhex. His team consists of Pokémon with the moves Self-Destruct and Explosion. *The theme of VS Eclipse Member Linda is a remix of the Legendary Titans Battle Theme from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, as well as their remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. **This was also used as the battle theme of Eclipse Grunts at first, but it has been replaced by another remix version from Kyle Allen Music later on. *Eclipse Admin Battle Music is based on VS Magma Boss Maxie / Aqua Boss Archie theme, also from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. *The parties of Eclipse Boss Cypress in his battles are made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon. Both of his teams have 2 Pokémon from each Starter type (Grass, Fire and Water). *The VS Eclipse Boss Cypress theme comes from famous music remix creator FL Remix's orchestral remix of the Kalos Gym Leader battle theme in Pokémon X and Y. **This marks Cypress to be the first Trainer in-game to use Gym Leader battle music despite not being a Gym Leader. E Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns